Conventional gas detection device includes a blowing tube and a flow meter. User exhales a gas through the gas tube. The flow of the gas may be measured by the flow meter. However, the conventional gas detection device only can measure the flow of the gas, and accordingly the application of the conventional gas detection device is limited.
Therefore, how to broaden the application of the conventional gas detection device has become a prominent task for the industries.